


Department of Filk:  Baker Street Blues

by kurtoons



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Blues, Filk, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 20:25:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16730160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurtoons/pseuds/kurtoons
Summary: A filk song that serves up the Great Detective New Orleans style."If there's a myst'ry the man to meet,Is the detective down on Baker Street..."





	Department of Filk:  Baker Street Blues

(to the tune of "Basin Street Blues")

Won't you take a trip with me,  
Down to London city;  
If there's a myst'ry, the man to meet  
Is the detective down on Baker Street.

Mrs. Hudson will meet us;  
And Watson will greet us.  
For solving myst'ries he can't be beat;  
The Great Detective lives on Baker Street.

CHORUS:  
Oh, Baker Street  
Is the street  
Where Holmes and Watson  
Always meet.  
Two-twenty-one B;  
He's the man to see:  
The Great Detective Sherlock Holmes  
Whom Watson wrote in many tomes.  
Oh, glad to be,  
Yes-sirree,  
Where ev'rythings  
Elementary;  
And I can lose  
Those Baker Street Blues!


End file.
